One of the problems for a vehicle which mounts a tank, such as a fuel cell vehicle on which a high-pressure hydrogen tank is mounted, is how to mount a tank having the largest capacity possible while securing an interior space and a space for housing other components. As such a vehicle, there is proposed a vehicle in which a large tank and small tank are mounted in that order from the vehicle front side such that these tanks are sandwiched by a pair of rear frames near a rear seat (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).